


How to Love You, Like You Love Me

by poddunkk



Series: How to Get Two Idiots to Fall in Love in Three Not-so-Easy Steps [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And in love, But mostly fluff, Firelord Zuko, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Iroh and Hakoda are the Biggest Zukka Shippers, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Post War, Sokka and Zuko are oblivious, They Just Want Their Idiot Sons to Get Together Already, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poddunkk/pseuds/poddunkk
Summary: The war is over, and the work has begun. Firelord Zuko is working hard (too hard, if you ask Sokka) and has appointed Sokka as the Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe. Iroh and Hakoda have come to the Fire Nation to help as they begin this new journey, and bring peace to a world broken by war. Somewhere along the way, the two men see how much Zuko and Sokka truly love each other, and make it their mission to get the two together. What better way to start an era of peace, than with new love?orThe one where Hakoda and Iroh play matchmaker, because their two idiot sons are in love and just don't know it yet.(Sequel to 'What a Father Should Be')
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: How to Get Two Idiots to Fall in Love in Three Not-so-Easy Steps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824802
Comments: 14
Kudos: 345





	How to Love You, Like You Love Me

Being Firelord is no easy task, especially when you're ruling a nation in the aftermath of a war, where you were previously known as a traitor. That's why Iroh decides to put his dream of reopening The Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se on the back burner, and return to the Firenation to be Firelord Zuko's most trusted advisor. Once upon a time, Iroh had been prepared to take the very same throne, though he's sure Zuko would make a better Firelord than he ever could have. At least, he has hope of that. 

It was almost a year after the war had been won, when Zuko asked Sokka to come to the Firenation as a representative for the Southern Water Tribe. Of course, he accepted almost instantly. Sokka would do anything for Zuko, and his tribe. It only made sense. But, Sokka and Zuko were still young, and Sokka had little political experience. So Hakoda decides it’s best to return to the Firenation with him, to help him settle and offer him advice, as Chief of the tribe. 

It is strange, returning here. Hakoda's only memories here are of war, and of Zuko's coronation. Even then, tensions were still high. The Firenation is much more lively than it had once been, even with those who stared at the water tribe men in distaste. Zuko had done well, just as Hakoda had imagined he would. 

“Are you nervous?” Hakoda asked his son, as they approached the docks. 

“What?” Sokka laughs shakily, “No, of course not! I mean... Maybe a little... I’m here representing our whole tribe, you know, and... I just don’t want to mess up.” 

Hakoda laughs, clapping his son on his shoulder and pulling him into his side, “You’ll do great, I’m sure of it. I wouldn’t have trusted you to the job if I didn’t have complete faith in you!” Hakoda smiled knowingly, “But I meant, are you nervous to see Zuko? You haven’t seen him in almost a year.” 

Sokka’s cheeks turned red, but he rolled his eyes almost too confidently, “Oh, please. Nervous? To see Zuko? No way!”

Hakoda doesn't say anything, but he knows better than that.

The Firelord and his Uncle are there to greet them when they arrive, as well as the Kyoshi Warriors, his personal guards.

Hakoda recognizes Suki, the girl Sokka had rescued from the Boiling Rock with him. The one he’d later confessed that he loved, and didn’t understand why he had ended things. Hakoda had told him love was complicated, and confusing; it hardly ever made sense. Like the way the golden-toned eyes of the Firelord lit up as soon as they came into view, and the way Sokka was anxiously fidgeting with his fingers. Love never made sense, but it was present here between the two young men just as much as it had been years ago, during the war, when it had begun to grow. 

The Kyoshi Warriors bow to them, to Hakoda’s surprise, and their leader winks at Sokka, who grins. Then, they greet the Firelord himself. 

Hakoda bows his head, thanking him for their invitation and warm welcome. He then looks up to meet the boys eyes and smiles. “It’s good to see you again, Zuko.” 

The young Firelord smiles, nodding at him.

Hakoda shakes Iroh’s hand, exchanging pleasantries as Sokka bows his head just as his Father had.

Before he can say a word, Zuko has pulled him into a hug, and Sokka is melting into him and pulling him closer. It’s easy to tell this is hardly professional, and would usually be frowned upon, but Iroh smiles brightly at his nephew and doesn’t say a word. Hakoda thinks he’ll get along with Zuko’s Uncle very, very well.

Finally, the two boys pull apart. Their hands linger in each other’s before they let go completely, both their cheeks painted the lightest shades of pink. 

“Uhm,” Zuko stammers for a moment, clearing his thought, “I’ll have two of my guards show you to your rooms, and-“ 

“Nonsense, Zuko,” Iroh says, “Your schedule is clear for the rest of today. Show your friend around, catch up with him. I will show the Chief to his chambers, and join him for tea, if he would like.” 

The relief in Zuko’s face is instant, and he almost smiles, “Alright. Thank you, Uncle.” He turns to the guards, “Suki, would you accompany us? The rest of you, return to the palace.”

The remainder of the Kyoshi warriors bow their heads, as the one steps up beside of Zuko. Sokka sends his Father a small smile, blue eyes bright and lively, and Hakoda watches them go. 

As soon as the teenagers are out of sight, Suki breaks into a grin and jumps into Sokka’s arms. Zuko smiles slightly, watching the pair. 

“It’s so good to see you, Sokka! How have you been? How’s the Southern Water Tribe?” Suki asks him, watching the young warrior with eager eyes. She’s missed him.

“It’s good to see you, Suki,” He grinned, nudging Zuko’s arm, “And you, too, your majesty!” 

Zuko’s cheeks flush pink, and Sokka smirks, before continuing, “Things at home are great, but it’s weird being back, you know? But Dad and I have so many plans to expand our tribe, just wait until you hear everything we have planned! It’s gonna be great!” 

“So who’s looking after the tribe while you’re away?” Zuko asks him, curiously. 

“Bato!” Sokka replies, “He’s my Dad’s second in command, and his best friend! He trusts him more than anyone, I’d say. Maybe even me!” 

Suki purses her lips together, taking Sokka by the arm, “Oh, I doubt that, Sokka. Your Father doesn’t trust anyone as much as you, or maybe Katara.“ 

“Maybe... But anyway, how have you guys been? How is it here?” 

“Oh, it’s wonderful, Sokka! Just wait until we show you around, Zuko has done so well! You’ll be impressed, for sure. He’s a great leader.” Suki gushes, and Zuko is blushing again. 

“I’m nothing special,” He grumbles, “Besides, we still have a lot of work to do.” 

“Hey,” Sokka wraps an arm around him, “Don’t sell yourself short! I have no doubts that you’re the best Firelord in a century, yeah? Plus, news travels fast, even down South, we’ve all heard how great you are.” 

The corner of Zuko’s mouth twists up into a soft smile, “Yeah?” 

Sokka blinks, swallowing hard before breaking eye contact, “Of course! Now, show me around, your majesty! I want the royal tour!” 

...

Hakoda had heard of Iroh’s tea, but he never imagined it would be this good. The man was a genius! Not to mention a highly esteemed warrior. No wonder the kids held the man in such high regards.

“It’s wonderful to finally make your acquaintance, Chief. My nephew has spoken very highly of you, and of young Sokka. Your boy is a very talented young man. Your daughter, as well.” 

Hakoda chuckled, setting his teacup down on the table before him, “Why thank you! I could say the same for your nephew, Zuko is quite the young man. And a great leader to his people, it seems! And, please, call me Hakoda.” 

Iroh hums, nodding just head, “Zuko has come a very long way, and he has a long way to go yet. But I do believe he will do great things for our nation. Perhaps our people will grow alongside him, as we face this era of peace after so much detestation.” Iroh sips his tea, “Let us not dwell on such heavy topics! How was your journey here? I trust it was smooth sailing?” 

“Yes, for the most part,” Hakoda replies, thinking of the storm they ran into during the first few days of their travels. “We stopped briefly in the Earth Kingdom to visit my daughter and the Avatar, and the earth bender they used to travel with.” 

“Ah, yes, Toph! Another talented young warrior, she is.” 

“Quite the bender,” Hakoda muses, “And quite a jokester, too.”

Iroh chuckles, sipping his tea, “And how are things for the Southern Water Tribe?” 

“Very well, thank you,” Hakoda says, “We have made a lot of progress since my son and I returned, and we have many plans for the future of our tribe. It’s very nice to be home again, with my family and Bato.” 

“Ah, yes,” Iroh agreed. “Who is this Bato, you speak of? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Not at all!” Hakoda smiles at the thought of his best friend, “Bato is a long time friend of mine, and second in command of our tribe. He’s my most trusted companion, next to my children. A wonderful man, and an even greater warrior! He’s been a big help to me and the tribe, ever since I lost my wife, years ago.” 

“A good man, then.” Iroh’s eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Certainly," Hakoda smiles again, "Enough about me, how about Zuko? How has he been? Handling the pressure of leading a nation can't be easy, especially in this age and time, and at such a young age. I think it's a wonderful idea he's had, to bring in representatives of other nations."

"My nephew has never truly allowed himself to enjoy the simple pleasures of life, especially in his youth. He's done very well here, and I'm very proud of him. Of course, I have always been proud of him. He's like a son to me, more than a nephew. But anyhow, I say this to point out that overworking himself and neglecting other aspects of his life is not out of the ordinary. But I do wish he went easier on himself. I am hoping, actually, that having his friend Sokka here will help him. Zuko is... very fond of your son. He makes him very happy, helps him loosen up a little. He needs that." Iroh words this carefully, watching Hakoda's reaction. To his surprise, the other man laughs.

"I- Forgive me," Hakoda says through his laughter, "It's just, I thought I was the only one who saw it!"

Iroh joins him in his laughter, then, smiling joyously. "Oh, believe me, you're not! If only Zuko could see this as clearly. If a prickle snake was staring him in the eyes, he might look right past it!"

Hakoda shakes his head, "Sokka's the same way. He's so attentive to detail, sometimes I think he looks right past what's right in front of him."

Iroh chuckled, finishing his tea and clapping his hands together, "Well, I suppose we'll just have to open their eyes, then."

A smirk grows on Hakoda's face, "I like the way you think, General."

...

Later that night, at dinner, Sokka speaks animatedly about their day, and all the wonderful things Zuko has done in the Fire Nation. Hakoda listens intently, watching the way Sokka's eyes gleam, and the blush that tints Zuko's cheeks, every time he mentions the other boy. 

"Well," Hakoda says, at the end of the stories, "I must say, Zuko, I'm impressed."

Zuko brightens, the corner of his mouth turning up in a grin, "Thank you, uh, Ch- Hakoda."

Hakoda smiles kindly at him, "And thank you for this wonderful meal! My compliments to the chef."

"Oh, yeah!' Sokka says, swallowing another bite of his food, "This is so good! And really spicy, but really, really good!" 

Zuko stiffles a laugh, biting his lip to stop his grin. 

"Well, I think it's time I get some rest before I start snoring like a polar dog at the dinner table." Hakoda laughs, standing from his seat. 

Sokka frowns slightly, at the same time Zuko does, both looking to the other out of the corner of their eyes. "Oh," He says, standing from his seat, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow th-"

"No, no, you stay if you want, Sokka!" Hakoda says. "I'm sure you two still have plenty to catch up on, yeah? Enjoy yourself, son, don't worry about me. But don't stay out too late. The real work starts tomorrow!" 

Sokka smiles widely, "Alright!" Before turning, slightly shy, to Zuko, "If that's what you want to do, of course." 

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, definitely." Zuko laughs nervously. 

"I believe I'll retire as well," Iroh chimes in, "Zuko, why don't you show Sokka the royal garden? I'm sure he'd enjoy that, and it would give a nice, quiet place to... talk."

Zuko blushes, nodding his head, "Goodnight, Uncle. Hakoda," He bows his head, a sign of respect, and smiles at Iroh. 

Sokka spoons one more bite into his mouth, clearing his plate, and Zuko snickers at him. "We aren't going to starve you here, you know. You'll eat again tomorrow morning."

Sokka blushes ever so slightly, "I like being prepared." 

"Oh, is that right?" Zuko teases, and Sokka smacks his arm.

"A lot can happen between now and tomorrow." Sokka says, and they stare at each other for a moment, before he clears his throat. "I believe I was promised a tour of the royal garden, your Majesty."

Zuko rolls his eyes at Sokka's antics, bumping his shoulder with his own as he leads the way to the garden. It's a short walk, if you know your way around the palace. 

"Wow," Sokka breaths, eyes wide as he takes it all in. "It's beautiful."

At the center of the garden was a small pond, with floating lily pads and turtle ducks swimming about, and a winding stone path twisted around the whole garden, surrounded by trees, and bushes full of blooming flowers, and a beautifully carved stone fountain. Even though this garden was protected by palace walls, it felt like another world entirely. A small bit of paradise. 

"It's my favorite place in the whole palace." Zuko said quietly, looking around the garden with soft, narrow eyes. He offered a rare, soft smile, and Sokka's heart skipped a beat. "I used to come here with my Mother, and feed the turtle ducks."

Sokka smiled, walking to where Zuko stood, against the trunk of a large tree. "You don't talk about your Mother a lot."

Zuko's expression soured slightly, "It's not... my favorite subject." 

Sokka frowned, "Oh. I understand that, I don't like to talk about my Mom much either."

"My Mother was kind. She was gentle, and caring, to me, at least. She was everything my Father wasn't." Zuko said softly, looking away from Sokka and focusing his gaze on the baby turtle ducks swimming after the Mother duck in the pond. 

"She sounds like a great Mom," Sokka says, watching Zuko. The moon was nearly full tonight, providing enough light to see him pretty clearly. Sokka liked to think that was Yue's doing. His hair was still pulled back into a knot on top of his head, but some strands had begun to fall and frame his face. He looked almost godly, pale skin practically glowing in the moonlight. He was still tense, as he always was, jaw taut and shoulders back. He truly did look like a leader. 

"Man, do you ever relax?" 

Zuko tensed slightly, before letting his shoulders fall, pink tinting his cheeks. Sokka had found, over the years but especially today, that Zuko blushed easily. He tried to pretend he didn't love it as much as he did. "Of course I do." He said, swallowing hard. 

Sokka snorted, "Yeah, right! I haven't seen you look at ease all day, and I'm sure it's only worse when you're actually doing all your, uh, Firelord-y duties."

Zuko raised a brow, frowning, "Firelord-y duties?" 

It was Sokka's turn to blush now, and he shrugged, "You know, running a nation and all. It must be a lot of responsibility."

"It is." Zuko said, taking a breath, "And you might have a point. There isn't a lot of time for me to relax. I mean, I'm never really alone."

Sokka's brows furrowed in question, "What do you mean?" 

Zuko sighed, looking over towards the entrance to the garden, "Over there, right by the gate, half-hidden by the bush?" 

Sokka looked, almost convinced there was nothing there, and then he saw. Guards. He guesses he should have expected that, but he hadn't really thought about it. He'd thought they were alone. "Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense."

"And there," Zuko's nod is slight, "The east wall, by the pillar. And up there, in the walkway that overlooks the garden."

Sokka grimaces, "Right. I guess I get it, then. The walls have eyes, right?" He tries to joke, but it's halfhearted. He wouldn't like being watched all the time, either. 

Zuko huffed out a laugh, "Something like that, yes." 

His shoulders were tense again, hands folded politely behind his back. 

"You're doing it again." He said.

"W-What?" Zuko asked, blinking.

Sokka, grinning slightly, reached out to grasp both of Zuko's shoulders, digging his fingers into the taut muscle slightly. Zuko's eyes widened, jumping slightly, only tensing up more. Sokka faltered, pulling his hands back. 

"Sorry," He said, "I just... I'm sorry." He felt like an idiot, stumbling over his words to explain. 

"It's fine!" Zuko said, cheeks aflame once again. "I- I'm sorry, I-"

"No! No, you don't need to be sorry!" Sokka rushed out, laughing awkwardly. "It's, uh, it was my bad."

Zuko shook his head, "It's okay. I just... I wasn't..."

"Just... just forget about it." Sokka said, scratching his chin as he turned red in embarrassment. "You really should try to relax, though."

...

The next day came much sooner than Sokka would've liked. He'd hardly slept, tossing and turning all night, the moment in the garden with Zuko replaying over and over again in his head. Besides, he found it hard to sleep without the normal cold of the south pole. He'd forgotten how hot it was here. 

"I thought I told you to get some sleep, hm?" Hakoda asked him the next morning, over breakfast. It was just the two of them this morning. Apparently, the Firelord's day began even earlier than this, which Sokka found absurd. 

Sokka smiled sheepishly, shrugging, "Nerves." He excused.

"Sure," Hakoda said back, watching him curiously. "It hasn't taken away your appetite, has it?"

"What?" Sokka blinked, "Oh! No, pshh, me? Not hungry? Of course not, I'm just, uh... thinking. Yeah."

Hakoda chuckled, "Alright then. Good. I thought I might need to take you to the infirmary, if you said you weren't hungry!"

As they were escorted to the first meeting of the day, Hakoda patted Sokka on the back, sending him a reassuring smile. Sokka wished he was only worried about the meeting, but he had a terrible feeling it was more than that. He didn't know how he'd ever be able to focus.

Zuko was already there, along with two other important looking men, and was as regal and uptight as Sokka had imagined, in the most impressive way possible. He was easily the one in charge here, there was no question about that. Maybe he had been more relaxed than Sokka'd thought last night, after all. Because it had been nothing compared to him now. He wondered if this was another one of those things that he wouldn't understand, because of how different things were here. Back home, his Father regarded mostly as an equal among the tribe, and among other warriors, and was hardly given special treatment. He was respected, of course, but never fawned over. He wasn't held to impossible expectations, or constantly watched over. They didn't live any better or worse than the rest of the tribe, and they worked for their keep just as the others did. No wonder Zuko was so careful, all-business. Sokka couldn't imagine having that type of pressure weighing on him, at every waking moment. 

Sokka and Hakoda stepped into the room, followed by more of the official-looking members of Zuko's council. The guards who had escorted them there led them, to Sokka's surprise, to seats directly beside where Zuko was sat, at the head of the table. Zuko stands as they approach, and Sokka can feel all the eyes in the room on them. Hakoda bows his head, and Sokka follows his lead, meeting Zuko's eyes as he straightens back up. Zuko doesn't smile - spirits forbid he show human emotion - but Sokka swears he see's encouraging reassurance in his golden-toned eyes. 

Zuko introduces them to the rest of his council, much more formally than Sokka had ever been presented before, and the few who do look at the water tribe men in disdain are quickly put in there place. "These men are mighty warriors, and trusted allies. They are my personal guests and I expect them to be treated with the utmost amount of respect, as they deserve." Zuko is saying, just as Iroh enters and takes his seat on the other side of Zuko. "Now, then. Shall we get started?"

Zuko takes his seat, and the rest follow. Sokka tries his best to pay close attention as the meeting begins, trying to slow the beating of his heart, and even more importantly, trying not to stare at Zuko's lips every time he speaks. Sokka's never been particularly good at public speaking, but this group is small, he reminds himself. He can't afford to mess this up. He doesn't pray often, but he finds himself asking for guidance, the image of Yue just after she became the moon spirit filling his thoughts. Spirits, he thinks, just let me get through this. Don't let me screw this up for everyone.

Before he knows it, his Dad is speaking, introducing the two of them again. When it's finally Sokka's turn to speak, and all eyes are on him, he feels himself freezing up. No, no, not now, he thinks. This can't happen now! He looks over, and Zuko gives him a reassuring nod, and suddenly Sokka can breathe again. He takes a deep breath, and launches into the spiel he had practiced over and over in his head for almost a month. And to his surprise, it goes better than he'd expected. Sure, he stumbles over his words a few times, and has to catch himself before he starts to ramble, but all things considered it goes well. And even better, most of the council seems invested in what he's talking about. He focuses mostly on what he knows they'll like; setting up trades, that will benefit both the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. But it isn't until the end, when Zuko asks if Hakoda has anything to add, that Sokka truly feels accomplished. 

"No, I believe Sokka has covered everything perfectly." Hakoda smiles warmly, pridefully, and asks if anyone has any questions for them. 

Sokka can't help the smile the creeps onto his face, eyes meeting Zuko's again. The corner of Zuko's mouth quirks up, for just a moment, before he is turning his attention back to the woman currently speaking. 

The meeting lasts until late afternoon, and once Sokka finally manages to escape the small group of councilmen who'd introduced themselves to him, he goes in search of his bed, eyes feeling heavier by the second. He can't even find the motivation to go find food, like he normally would, since the meeting ran straight through lunch. As soon as Sokka's head hits the pillows, he's asleep, fully dressed and laying on top of the expensive silk bedding. 

When he wakes up, the sun is going down. Sokka reluctantly leaves his bed, hoping he hasn't missed dinner, too. He runs into Iroh in the corridor near the kitchens, holding a steaming cup of tea.

"Ah, Sokka! You look well rested." Iroh smiles. "Hakoda mentioned you were fast asleep, at dinner."

Sokka laughs, sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, good sleep is very important." Iroh tells him. 

"Hey, you don't happen to know if there's any food left over, do you?" Sokka asks, "I'm kind of starving."

Iroh chuckles, "Of course, come with me." 

He leads him to the kitchens, preparing him a plate himself, and if it wasn't for the smile on the old man's face, Sokka might've felt bad that he'd gone to all the trouble. He sets the plate down in front of Sokka, and goes to brew a batch of tea. 

"Thank you," Sokka manages to mumble, before he's stuffing his mouth full of the delicious food. 

"No trouble at all," Iroh tells him. "I was very impressed with you today, Sokka. You spoke very well. I believe you piqued the interest of quite a few council members!"

"Really? You think so?" Sokka asked, "I'm just glad I was able to speak at all! I'm not much of a public speaker. I'm usually just the guy who comes up with the ideas, behind the scenes."

"Well, you certainly could have fooled me! I do believe my nephew made the right decision in asking you to represent your tribe on his council. He thinks very highly of you, you know." 

"Yeah? I mean, I'm not anything too special. I figured he chose me because he knows me, and well, I'm the Chief's son." Sokka replies, finishing his plate.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Iroh tells him, pouring the fresh tea, "Zuko cares about you a great deal, that I'm certain of. But he's very precautious when it comes to the council, and his guard. That's why the Kyoshi Warriors are his personal guards, after all. They're unprecedented warriors, yes, but he also can trust them. There are still many among the Fire Nation who have more... outdated views. My nephew chose you because he respects you, he values your opinions and trusts you, and recognizes your skills that can be useful here."

Sokka crosses his arms over his chest, trying to ignore the feeling he gets in his stomach when Iroh tells him how much Zuko cares about him. 

"Here," Iroh says, setting down two cups of tea, "Why don't you take this to Zuko? I know he missed you at dinner. You should find him in the garden. It's jasmine, his favorite."

Sokka smiles softly, nodding, "Sure thing. Thank you, again, for the food, Iroh."

Zuko is in the royal garden, like Iroh said, by the pond. He's changed out of his more formal clothes, but is still dressed much too formally, in Sokka's opinion. Zuko leans down, tossing something into the pond, and watching the turtle ducks swim forward to whatever it was. He's smiling that small, rare, smile, and Sokka's heart flutters. He's feeding the turtle ducks.

"Special delivery for Firelord Zuko!" Sokka calls, startling him. "Sorry," He laughs, eyes twinkling. 

Zuko smiles, face red in embarrassment, "Oh, uh, hey," He stood, brushing his hands off, "You're awake."

Sokka smiles, "And I have tea! It's jasmine, your favorite, right?"

"Yeah," He replies, taking the tea with a questioning look, "How'd you know that?"

"Oh, your Uncle told me! I guess it makes sense, right? The Jasmine Dragon."

Sokka almost misses Zuko's smile, as he takes a drink of tea, "Yeah, I suppose so."

The pair makes their way to the fountain, taking a seat on the edge, sipping their tea.

"It's a full moon," Zuko says, eyes trailing up to the night sky.

Sokka smiles sadly, "Yeah, it is. It's beautiful."

Zuko turns to him, eyes searching his, "You miss her."

"Some times more than others," Sokka says, "I probably always will. Sometimes I dream of her, on nights like these, when the moon is full." Sokka takes another sip of his tea, finishing it before it can get cold. "Actually, I think Yue might be the only reason I made it through that meeting today."

Zuko gave him an odd look, raising a brow in question.

"I may have prayed, before it was my turn to speak... I really hate speaking in front of people." He said sheepishly, laughing breathily.

Zuko couldn't fight his smile, shaking his head, "You're such a dork, Sokka. Of all things, you're scared of public speaking!"

"Hey! It's scary!" Sokka defends himself, bumping his shoulder against Zuko's.

Zuko laughed, a real genuine laugh, and Sokka wished he could make him laugh like this all the time. Finally, when he sobered up, he met Sokka's gaze. "Well, scared or not, you did really well. I was impressed."

"Yeah? I don't know how you do it, man. I swear just one meeting had me completely exhausted. Not to mention how nervous I was!"

Zuko shrugged, "I guess you just get used to it. You will, eventually." He winces, "That is, if you still want to be the Ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe. I understand if you don't want to-"

"Hey, of course I want to! I told you I would, didn't I? I was afraid you where the one that would change their mind."

Zuko shakes his head, "I'd be an idiot to ask anyone but you to do the job."

"If you say so," Sokka grinned.

"I mean it," Zuko replied, softly, looking back up at the sky.

Sokka knew he did - Zuko was a terrible liar. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, then, Zuko looking at the moon and Sokka looking at him. Zuko was, in all sense of the word, beautiful, especially bathed in the glow of moonlight. A long time ago, his Father had told him that love was complicated. That it never really made sense. Sokka thought that he had understood that, but now he was more conflicted than ever. Zuko turns to face him, honey colored eyes meeting blue, cheeks colored the lightest of pinks, dark hair neatly pulled away from his face except for a few tendrils that had fallen out of place.

"Sokka?" Zuko's voice comes out kind of choked.

Oh, shit, Sokka thought. He was staring. "S-sorry! I... Well, it's just, uhm, I mean..."

"It's just what?" Zuko asks, voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, you're kind of beautiful." Sokka blurts out, wincing as soon as he says it.

Zuko blinks, eyes going wide and face turning red, but he doesn't say anything. If he had, Sokka wasn't sure he would be able to hear anything over his own heartbeat thrumming wildly.

Sokka stands abruptly, swallowing hard and finding it hard to steady his breathing. "I-" He can't find any words that seem adequate, so he settles for the only thing he can think of. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He turns, starting to walk off, when Zuko calls out to him, "Sokka! Sokka, wait!"

Sokka ignored him, walking back into the palace as quickly as he could. The walk back to the suite he and his Father were sharing was short, and when he walked inside Hakoda was sitting at the table in the front room reading a letter and smiling brightly. 

"Hey, look, we got a letter from Bato- Sokka, what's wrong?" Hakoda sets the letter down, looking at Sokka in concern.

"I'm an idiot." Sokka groaned, sinking into the seat next to his father and burying his face in his hands. "I think I just ruined everything."

Hakoda chuckled at Sokka's dramatics, "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't that bad." He said, nudging Sokka's shoulder, "What happened, son?"

Sokka considers, for only a moment, not telling his Dad anything, but he quickly decides he has to. If Sokka's somehow ruined his chance of being Ambassador of the tribe, Hakoda deserved to know. "I... Well, I sort of told Zuko he was beautiful."

To Sokka's surprise, Hakoda's face lights up with a smile and he's laughing again, "And what did Zuko say?"

"Wha- What? Nothing! He didn't say anything!" Sokka stuttered out, "Well, he just kind of stared at me like I was some kind of- of stranger! Dad, what if I ruined everything, and he doesn't want me to be the Ambassador anymore? Tui and La, why would I even say that?"

Hakoda sighs, putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder comfortingly, "Sokka, come on now, I'm sure you haven't ruined a thing. Okay? He must have just been taken by surprise, yeah? Zuko was probably just nervous."

"Nervous?" Sokka asked incredulously, "I called the Firelord beautiful, and he looked at me like I was insane, and you think he was nervous?!"

Hakoda laughs once again, shaking his head, "Sokka, son, as bright as you are, sometimes you really are oblivious." He turns more serious, making Sokka meet his eyes, "Have you ever thought that maybe Zuko feels the same way you do, and he's just as anxious and conflicted as you are? Maybe he just didn't know what to say, or maybe you didn't give him enough time to say anything at all because you panicked."

And then, as if a switch had just been flipped, Sokka finally understood. He was in love with Zuko. Hakoda was right, love never made any sense, but Sokka was in love with Zuko and he had been for a long time. But why would someone like Zuko, who could have anyone he wanted and deserved nothing short of the best, ever feel the same way about him?

...

Sokka was almost convinced that no one would come to escort them to the meetings the next day, but they did, right after breakfast just like they had before.

Today, they were the last to arrive to the meeting, and Sokka tried his hardest to ignore the way Zuko’s eyes lingered on him longer than they should’ve. That was his plan, after all. To ignore what happened, and pretend he’d never said anything. What else was he supposed to do?

”Alright, then, now that we’re all here, let’s get started,” Zuko says, with authority. He takes his seat, and everyone else follows. “As most of you know, we are joined this week by Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, and his son, Sokka, whom I have asked to take a more permanent position here as Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe.”

Sokka is surprised by this announcement, not expecting Zuko to formally announce his Ambassadorship so soon. He tries to gauge the reaction of the other councilmen, but most of them are carefully guarded in the presence of their Firelord. At least he no longer has to worry that Zuko has changed his mind about him. Maybe he hadn’t ruined everything, after all.

”Thank you, Firelord Zuko,” Hakoda says politely, bowing his head, “And thank you, councilmen, for welcoming us. We are honored to be here.”

Zuko nods, hands folded neatly on the table in front of him. “Thank you, Chief,” His golden-amber eyes flit to Sokka again, before he continues, “Now, on to business.” 

Today’s meeting is much shorter than yesterday’s had been, and they break in time for a proper lunch. Sokka wants to slip away quickly, and avoid Zuko at all costs, but it’s simply not possible. Two council members, a man and a woman, who had seemed interested in his plans on extending trade between the Firenation and his tribe, come to congratulate him. Sokka converses with them as politely as he can muster, glad he has at least two of Zuko’s council in his corner, and tells the two he looks forward to working with them more. Hakoda, who has gone to stand near Iroh and is somewhat suspiciously speaking in his ear, gives Sokka an approving smile.

”How’re you feeling, Ambassador?” Hakoda beams with pride, and Sokka smiles back at him.

Zuko, finally able to rid himself of the councilmen speaking to him, comes to stand beside them, and Sokka is acutely aware of how close he is now. Zuko shakes hands with Hakoda, smiling almost naturally, but Sokka can’t bring himself to pay attention to the words they exchange. His mind is whirring a mile a minute, trying to decide what to say, when Zuko does speak to him. Should he apologize? Pretend it never happened? Does Zuko even want to talk about it? Sokka feels jittery, like he has too much energy. He needs to get out of here, and take a walk or something, to clear his head.

”Sokka?”

He hadn’t realized that Zuko was looking at him, expectantly, and he swallowed hard. “Yeah?”

Zuko gave him this sort of crooked, amused smile that should be illegal, and Sokka’s chest tightens. “Would you like to join me for lunch?”

And, spirits, Sokka can’t say no to him. Especially not when he’s looking at him like that, with such a rare, enticing smile. “Yeah,” He says, “Yeah, of course.”

Two Kyoshi Warriors are waiting for them outside the door, bowing their heads as the boys approach them. “Ambassador,” One says, teasingly, and the other giggles underneath her breath. It’s Suki and Ty Lee. “Firelord, follow us.”

The girls lead them to a place Sokka has never been before, a small balcony overlooking the city, where a table has been prepared with an assortment of food and drink. Suki mutters her congratulations in his ear before they go to stand on the other side of the door to keep watch. Zuko sits, slowly and watching Sokka with a calculated gaze.

Sokka sits, too, looking out at the skyline of the city, “This is nice. I haven’t been up here before.”

Zuko nods, following his gaze as he speaks, “I don’t use this space often, but I like the view. Plus, it’s more private.” He adds the last part quieter, eyes turning back to Sokka. “I hope you don’t mind that I announced your Ambassadorship in the meeting today. I figured you might like it better that way, than a formal announcement to the entirety of the city. Although, that can still be arranged if you like.”

Sokka hums, scratching his chin, “Yes, I’m thinking a whole day, dedicated to me, with a parade and fireworks, and the best food from every nation.”

Zuko raises a brow, smirking, “Oh? Of course, Ambassador, only the best for the newest member of my council.”

”Newest and favorite, your Majesty, don’t you forget.” Sokka teases, and they both laugh. He feels his worries ease to the back of his mind, as he watches Zuko smile, but he can’t help but notice how tired he looks.

Zuko sobers up, sighing, “So, are you going to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me? And why you ran off last night, or...” 

Sokka looks down, focusing on anything but Zuko, “I... I thought you’d be angry. Or, not angry, but... I don’t know.”

”Why would I be angry?” Zuko asks, and Sokka doesn’t reply, “Sokka, look at me.”

Sokka looks up, tentatively, meeting his gaze.

”I’m not mad at you,” Zuko says, and he means it. Sokka let’s out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “I never was, okay? I was just... surprised?”

Sokka frowns, “Surprised?” Maybe Hakoda had had a point, after all.

”Well, yeah, I mean,” Zuko shrugged, “I wasn’t expecting that. I don’t get... complements, very often.”

Zuko says it like he’s uncomfortable, like he doesn’t believe he deserves it, and Sokka feels suddenly angry that he could ever believe he was anything less than extraordinary. “Yeah, well, I meant it.”

”Sokka, you don’t have to-“

”I know I don’t. But I want to.” Sokka interrupts him, and Zuko looks up at him in shock. He isn’t used to being interrupted, and he hates that he almost enjoys it. “You’re beautiful, Zuko, and you’re a good leader, and a good person, and I wish you would believe me when I say that. You deserve so much more than you give yourself credit for.”

”Sokka,” Zuko’s voice comes out low and soft, and he looks at him with wide eyes.

Behind them, a someone clears their throat, and they both turn, startled. It’s Suki.

”Sorry,” She says, kindly, “But you’re going to be late.”

Zuko sighs, thanks her as he stands, and takes a moment to compose himself. He turns to look down at Sokka, expression unreadable, “Meet me tonight, in the gardens? I have a feeling this meeting will run through dinner.”

Sokka can’t seem to find his voice, so he just nods. Zuko watches him for another moment, deliberating, before turning on his heel and following Suki back to the door. He stops, at the last minute, and looks over his shoulder.

”And Sokka?” They meet eyes, “Bring your sword.”

...

Sokka does as Zuko asks, even though he has no idea what he could possibly be getting himself into. He gets to the gardens first, taking a seat at the base of the tree they’d stood under, the first night he was there. He had only been here three days, but it seemed much longer. Sokka wondered whatit would be like, in two short weeks, when his Father returned home and he stayed. He tried not to hope for much, afraid that he would only be disappointed. But it was easy for Sokka to wish for more, especially now.

Zuko showed up, looking out of breath, almost twenty minutes later. He was, to Sokka’s complete surprise, dressed in casual, all black clothes. For once, Sokka felt as if he was the one who was overdressed.

”Sorry, that was a meeting with the war council. They’re always the longest.” Zuko said, offering Sokka a hand. “They don’t like that I’m cutting their budget.”

Sokka takes his hand, allowing himself to be pulled up, and notices Zuko’s dao swords strapped to his back. He raises a brow, eyeing him questioningly, “Is there some impending attack I should know about?”

Zuko smiles slyly, offering no explanation. “Follow me.”

”You’re lucky I trust you,” Sokka jokes, following him out of the garden.

Zuko leads him down a winding path, to a practice arena that Sokka wasn’t even aware existed before now. The guards tonight where Kyoshi Warriors, and followed farther back than usual, which Sokka imagines Zuko had requested. Never quite alone, but this surely felt more personal than usual.

Sokka laughs as the two approach the center of the arena, “You want to spar?”

Zuko smirks at him, and Sokka swears his heart stops beating. “Indulge me? He says, drawing his swords.

”Oh, you’re on, your Majesty!” Sokka replies, unsheathing his sword. It’s not the same as his old one, the sword he’d crafted with Piandoa, but it’s a good weapon. A present from Katara and Aang, handmade from the Earth Kingdom.

”Don’t hold back,” Zuko taunts.

Sokka snorts, steadying himself, “Don’t worry, jerkbender, it’s not in my nature.”

Zuko waits, wanting Sokka to strike first, but Sokka knows better than to take the bait. They dance around each other, getting closer with each step, and Sokka feels the familiar feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins as he anticipates Zuko’s attack. He’d missed this.

Zuko lunges, swinging for Sokka’s weak spot, but Sokka catches him easily. The satisfying clang as their blades meet rings in Sokka’s ears, and he grins, countering the attack. Zuko blocks him, makes it look easy, and Sokka makes his first mistake. He meets Zuko’s gaze with a smug expression, but quickly gets lost in the fierce, taunting glint in his eyes. Zuko’s next move catches him off guard, sending him stumbling back and nearly knocks him down. Sokka steadies himself, shocked.

”I thought I told you not to hold back?” Zuko taunts, and a fire lights within Sokka.

He is determined now, carefully calculating his next move and coming back stronger than before. Everything else fades into the background, and all of Sokka’s attention is on Zuko — on winning. He’s taken back, to what seems like a lifetime ago at the Western Air Temple, where they used to spar regularly. Before they had won the war, before Zuko had become the Firelord. Before Sokka knew that the feelings he had for Zuko was love. Before everything got complicated.

Sokka manages to knock one of Zuko’s swords from his hand, and it clatters onto the group and skids just out of reach. Zuko lets a moment of shock pass across his features before refocusing his attention on Sokka again.

”Are you getting tired, your Majesty?” Sokka taunts him, knowing he’s getting under his skin just slightly.

Zuko let’s out a frustrated growl, lunging forward again, his hair finally falling loose around his face. It’s longer, now, almost to his shoulders. Sokka dodges his attack once again, but this time Zuko catches his sword against his, twisting his blade and making Sokka lose his grip. His sword clatters to the ground, and Zuko grins, holding his own sword out in front of him.

”I win,” He says smugly, lowering his blade, and Sokka smirks.

Sokka kicks Zuko’s feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground, where he pins him down, hands wrapped tightly around his wrists. His blade falls out of his grip, Zuko’s face red, eyes wide. “You-“

”I don’t give up that easy, your Majesty.” Sokka tells him, a wide smile gracing his lips.

Zuko huffs, always the sore loser, and looks up into Sokka’s eyes. “Fine. You win.”

”No need to be so bitter about it,” Sokka teases, “You put up a good fight.”

Zuko scoffs, leaning his head back to rest against the ground. They sit there a moment, both catching their breath, sweat dripping down their foreheads. Sokka, without thinking, let’s one of Zuko’s wrists free and runs his fingers through the dark, soft hair that had fallen down around Zuko’s face. Zuko’s breath catches, as the tips of Sokka’s fingers brush his cheek, just below his scar.

“Your hair’s longer,” Sokka murmurs, then his eyes go wide as he realizes what he’s done, “Sorry, I-“

Zuko, in a surprising burst of confidence, reaches up and grabs the collar of Sokka’s shirt, pulling him down to kiss him. Sokka yelps, surprised, but quickly melts into the kiss. His heart is beating wildly in his chest, and Zuko is kissing him, and the air around him seems electric, and, spirits, Zuko is kissing him!

They pull away from each other, breathless, and Sokka doesn’t think there will ever be anything as thrilling as this. He could kiss Zuko again, for hours, and he wants to. But first, he has to process that that really just happened. That this wasn’t a dream, and Zuko really just kissed him.

”Sokka,” Zuko starts, but Sokka shushes him with another kiss.

”Agni, Sokka,” Zuko says against his lips, free hand reaching up to cup Sokka’s jaw.

Sokka pulls away, resting his forehead on Zuko’s, and resists the urge to kiss him again no matter how desperately he wants to.

There’s so many things he wants to say, and so many things he should, but he can’t think straight and Zuko is staring at him with those beautiful eyes of his. So Sokka settles for the only thing he can think of, and says, “If this is what I get for winning, we can spar whenever you want.”

Zuko cracks up, eyes crinkling as he laughs, “Sokka, you’re an idiot,” He says, shaking his head.

Sokka kisses him again, mostly to hide the fact that he’s most definitely blushing. He’s most definitely an idiot, for not doing this a long, long time ago. He could kiss Zuko forever and never tire of it, and Tui and La, Sokka hopes that Zuko will let him.

”Wait,” Zuko pulls back, and Sokka’s stomach drops. “Are you sure? I-“

”Yes!” Sokka says, sitting up and Zuko follows suite. “Yes, yes I’m sure. I’m so sure. Are you... Are you not sure?”

”No, I am!” Zuko assures him, “It’s just... Sokka, I don’t know if you understand how much you’re taking on. You could have... anyone.”

Sokka isn’t sure how he’s so sure, but he’s never been so sure of anything else in his life. “I don’t want anyone,” He says, softly, “I want you.”

For a moment, Sokka thinks that Zuko might tear up, but he doesn’t. Sokka reaches out tentatively, taking Zuko’s hand in his own. Zuko takes his hand and squeezes it, leaning forward to rest his head on Sokka’s shoulder.

Sokka let’s out a short laugh then, and Zuko looks up at him in question. “I can’t believe my Dad was right.” He says, and Zuko sits up, eyes wide.

”You’re kidding,” Zuko says.

Sokka shakes his head, “He tried to tell me last night, that you feel the same way I do. Actually, I think he’s been trying to tell me for a while, but I just wasn’t... listening.”

”Uncle told me the same thing,” Zuko mutters, shaking his head, a fond smile gracing his lips. “Maybe we should‘ve just listened.”

”Well, I’ve never been very good at that,” Sokka says, bumping Zuko’s shoulder.

Zuko chuckles, “Tell me about it.” Then he sighs, “We have to go back.”

Sokka frowns, rubbing his thumb over Zuko’s knuckles, “Or we could stay here.”

Zuko gives him a tired smile, before standing. “I wish we could.”

They grab their blades, making their way back out of the arena, Sokka’s heart still thrumming in his chest. It doesn’t seem real.

As they reach the top of the stairs, Zuko stops abruptly in front of him. Sokka leans around him, confused. “Zuko? What’s wr- Dad?!”

Hakoda, sitting on the top row in the shadows, laughs. “Well, it’s about time!”

”Um, Dad, how... how long have you been sitting there?” Sokka stutters out, Zuko still frozen like a statue.

”Oh, long enough,” Hakoda muses, standing and clapping them both on the shoulder. “C’mon, boys, Iroh made tea.”

He turns, not waiting for their reaction, and starts making his way back to the palace. Sokka groans, resting his head on Zuko’s back. “This can’t be happening.” Sokka groaned.

”He’s gonna hate me,” Zuko whispers, eyes wide.

”What? My Dad loves you!” Sokka tells him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they make their way back up the trail. “I promise.”

Two Kyoshi Warriors fall into step behind them a ways, one sighing as she drops a handful of coins into the others outstretched hand.

”I told you Zuko would kiss him first,” Ty Lee says smugly, grinning at Suki.

”Yeah, yeah,” Suki grumbles, rolling her eyes. “Took ‘em long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel is finally here! Thank you for all the love on the first installment of this series, and I apologize for the long wait on part two, but it's finally here! Let me know what you think in the comments! Part three will be up soon :)


End file.
